Sister Complex
by Lyric97
Summary: !WARNING! This content features controversial topics such as incest. Do not read if that bothers you. And please, don't judge. Yoh Minatsuki!
1. Dealing With the Facts

I go some place quiet to contemplate what just happened. So, my sister had lied. So what? I lie all the time.

_Yeah, but not about something so severe as murdering your fucking father._

Okay, so on top of that, my sister is a raging sociopath who manipulates others, gets off on pain, and slices the shit out of people with her blood. I sigh...

What the fuck.

I hear a gentle knock at the door. "Yoh? Yoh, are you alright?" Ganta calls. Of course, of course it'd be Ganta. Who else? Certainly not Minatsuki. Not little sister the liar.

"That must be a lot to handle...I-I'm sorry about having to fight your sister back there. I had no-"

"Ganta, calm down. I know, you didn't know. I overreacted. It's just..she's my little sister, man. She's all I've got. I feel like I need to protect her. I've worked so hard to save her..and I can't..and she's..."

"A psychotic bitch?" Minatsuki chimes in from the doorway. "Sorry, Yoh," she says, suddenly sad, "I suppose it's a little soon to fuck with you, huh?"

I look down at my lap. How the fuck do I respond to this? My little sister, the one I thought I knew all these years, is not the girl I thought she was. She's fucking crazy!

"Nah, Minatsuki. You're my little sis. Of course you're gonna fuck with me."

She seemed taken aback by such an accepting response, and she puffed off as if angry that I didn't get annoyed. What an odd, odd girl.

Surely, deep inside, the Minatsuki I wanted to save is in there. She's in there, waiting to be saved from herself and her past.


	2. Progress

A week has passed, and things have, for the most part, returned to normal. Ganta is laughing and joking with that strange albino, Shiro. Crow, or whatever his name was, is back to training. What's up with that guy? He's always training, as if battle is all there is in life.

Minatsuki, however, had been acting peculiar. Although I suppose any way she acted would feel strange to me.. I haven't seen her in years, and I only recently discovered her to be a psychopath. She didn't feel like the same girl, my sister, Minatsuki.

Speaking of the devil, she waltzed into my room, as if summoned there by my thoughts.

"Hey, Yoh," she began quietly. This is odd. She's never like this. "Can..Can I talk to you?"

"O-of course," I stammer, the shock in my voice obvious.

"Why do you try so hard?" There's the familiar, condescending tone I was expecting.

"Excuse me?"

"Mom abandoned me. You, though..you stay, and you try to take care of me, as if I'm a fucking child that needs protecting!" She blushes after this outburst. "I can't understand why. Why don't you fucking grow up? Learn that people are terrible! You can't trust them, can't get attached, can't-"

"Minatsuki! Enough. I'm here, because I'm your brother. Do you understand that?" I grasp her shoulders. "Family is family. Mom was..I don't know. Wrong. Wrong for abandoning you, wrong for saving the flowers. But no amount of abuse or harrassment is going to make me leave you like she did. I'm here, little sister. No matter what."

She stared at the ground for a moment, as if contemplating what I'd said. Then she looked at me, studying me. She searched my face for signs that I was lying.

"Y-your a liar! I can't trust you!" She shouted as she stood, hitting me in the arm. Fuck! For a girl, she hits hard!

"I mean it. I wouldn't lie to you."

_Liar!_ I could hear her scream inside her head. I wanted to shut her up, convince her somehow. I didn't know what else to do, so I hugged her.

"Wh-what are you doing, you freak! Get off me! Stop! Stop.." At first she was struggling and hitting me, doing everything she could to get free, but after a little while, she just accepted it. She seemed blank, as if unsure how to react. I let go, and she backed away, confused. I just sat down, and let her leave. Did..did I just make some progress? I hope so. I sure as hell hope so.


	3. A Bump in the Road, a Knock in the Night

The next day, after our awkward almost-hug, I bumped into Minatsuki on my way to hang out with Ganta.

"Hey!" She shouted, before realizing it was me. "Oh. Yoh, you idiot, watch where you're going! Jeez."

"S-sorry, Minatsuki. I didn't see you coming around the corner."

"Then open your eyes..." She muttered under her breath before storming off.

I continue to Ganta's room, to find he and Shiro sitting on the bed, talking. I try ask if I'm interrupting, but Shiro hops up, pushes me over to the bed and sits me down, and skips out of the room.

"Strange girl...Oh, uh, Ganta? Do you think Minatsuki seems, I don't know, strange?"

"I don't know her like you do, Yoh, I only just met her and then she tried to kill me. She definitely seems strange, but maybe not in the way you mean," He laughs nervously. "Sorry man, it's got to be stressful.." He tries to comfort me by placing a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off.

"Well, thanks man. By the way, thanks for not just immediately attacking her or anything in the Carnival Corpse. I mean, I would have kicked your ass if you did, but we should all be glad that didn't happen." Ganta nods, and Shiro comes bounding back in with sweets, so I leave the two little lovebirds to their snacktime.

_Ha. Do they even realize how obviously in love they are with each other? Shiro worries a shit-ton about Ganta, and he does the same about her. They're always up each others' asses. I guess it's cute, but really, Ganta, get a clue._

I spend the rest of the day just killing time, and finally curl up in my bed, until I hear a gentle knock at my door around 2 am.

"Yoh? Yoh, I can't sleep. C-could I maybe..sleep in bed with you?"


	4. Sleepover

"Dammit, Yoh, let me in! I look stupid out here. I know you aren't sleeping, you big-"

I open the door to find Minatsuki standing there, hands on her hips, her cheeks red with frustration.

"Oh. Um, Yoh, I..I have my Penalty Game tomorrow. I'm kind of scared..So can I sleep with you? You said you were there for me, so I thought maybe you wouldn't mind.."

_Why is she babbling on like this? It's so unlike her. Is she..Is she blushing? She must really not be used to asking nicely for things. Or wanting to share things. Or people in general. Or-_

"Yoh! Reality? You didn't hear a damn thing I said, did you! Typical boy. Can I sleep in your fucking bed or not?"

I laugh as the Minatsuki I'm adjusting to returns, and nod and gesture towards the bed. Shutting the door behind her, I turn to see she's already take up my whole bed.

"Hey, Minatsuki. Mind sharing a little of my bed with me?" I chuckle.

"Sorry," She scoots towards the edge. "You can have the wall, I need to face the door and I don't want your butt pointed towards my front all night."

I shrug and squeeze in behind her. An hour later, I wake up to find her out like a rock, but slowly inching backwards. Not wanting to wake her, I try to nudge her forwards, but she just scoots back even further. "Sis," I whisper nervously. She just scoots back again, and now she's pressed right up against me. Her tight, small little ass is pressed up against my...

_Dude! That's your sister, you can't think things like that! It's..It's sick, it's wrong!_

"Yoh..." I jump a little at the sound of my sister moaning in her sleep. Moaning my name in her sleep.. Maybe it isn't so wrong? It is accidental, I suppose. So, is it my fault if I enjoy it? Ignoring the twinge of guilt, I allow my hard dick to remain pressed against her ass. Hell, might as well get comfortable. I put my arm around her waist to cuddle a little. If she's gets mad in the morning, I'll say she was tossing and turning, and I was trying to keep her restrained and prevent her falling out of bed. Yeah. That works..

_Yawn..._


	5. A Small Price to Pay

I awake the next morning to find that Minatsuki has already woken up and left. It's almost scary how good she is at being quiet, like at any moment she could -  
"Hey, Big Brother!"  
I jump out of my skin as she pops up from the end of my bed. "Wh-what the hell are you doing down there? You scared the shit out of me!" I start chuckling a little once my nerves calm down. "Seriously though, sis, what the fuck?"  
"You were in my space," She blushes. Was I still so close to her by morning? "Besides, I needed some time to sit in peace and gather my mind. My room just feels too lonely and your bed felt too crowded. Not that I mind you being there, I just -" She catches herself midsentence and changes her mind about whatever she was saying. "I have to get to my Penalty Game," She says suddenly, as she darts out the door, red in the face.  
Shit, I almost forgot. That's today. I hope they don't take anything serious.. How much has she lost to this crap already? Not only is she missing a few loose screws in her head, she might also be missing some actual organs.  
"Urk!" I nearly vomit at the thought of them cutting her open and taking things out of her. This isn't like me, I shouldn't be bothered by a little..surgical procedure or two. But that IS my sister, and I really don't want her to have to feel that.

My little Minatsuki...how did you get like this? Fighting with a Branch of Sin, manipulating people, killing...I thought I'd accepted it all but it's still sinking in. "I still love you, Minatsuki. You're my sister, how could I not?" I whisper to myself. "But the person you've become..." I sigh, "It's just almost too much. I've spent so much time trying to save you, and I can't. My whole life, I thought, no, I wanted you to be innocent. I wanted us to be the family we once were." I punch the wall and wipe away a tear. Surely not all is lost?

I turn on the TV, partially for a distraction, and partally because it's time for the Penalty Game. I cross my fingers, scared to see what they might remove this time. The wheel is rolling...  
"HAIR?!"  
I wipe my eyes and shake my head to make sure I'm taking all of this in correctly. "What?" I laugh a little out of joy. "Thank fucking goodness!" I kind of liked her hair long, but what's losing a little hair compared to a lung or an eye? At least hair grows back!


End file.
